


Of Tea Parties, Lowblood Activists, and Artists

by Axolotlfied



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Friendsim, Funny, Homestuck - Freeform, Tea Parties, amisia, for once, hiveswap - Freeform, hiveswap friendsim - Freeform, is he ever not though?, just indigos bonding, less murdery than my other fics, zebruh - Freeform, zebruh is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotlfied/pseuds/Axolotlfied
Summary: Zebruh joins Amisia for a tea party at her hive.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Of Tea Parties, Lowblood Activists, and Artists

**Author's Note:**

> It's never stated, but just assume Zebruh is wearing a fedora for the entirety of this fic

Amisia was sitting in her studio, trying to paint, when she heard a knock on the door. She promptly opened it.  
“♡Hey there, sweetie.♡ Thanks for inviting me to your tea party.” Zebruh smiled and winked at the little indigo girl.  
“of couurse!” Amisia stepped aside and allowed Zebruh inside her hive. Inside, he observed her setup. She had a little table with two chairs in the middle of her studio. On the table was a teapot, two teacups and small plates, and a plate with cookies on it.  
Zebruh pulled out a chair. “♡For you, m’lady.♡” Amisia sat down. Zebruh took his seat and grabbed a few cookies from the tray. She stared at him in disdain.  
“i was going to pouur the tea first, buut i suupose youu can have a few cookies first” Amisia passive-aggressively took the teapot and poured some tea for herself first, and then him.  
“So anyway, why’d you invite me over? ♡I mean, I know I’m irresistible,♡ but we’ve never spent time together before.” Zebruh shoved a whole cookie into his mouth and chewed loudly. Amisia stifled her disgust.  
“i juust wanted to spend more time with indigo bloods like me.” Amisia sipped her tea. “i hardly ever get to see other bluuebloods”  
“♠Wow, that’s kind of casteist.♠ I should know. I’m a true lowblood ally.” Amisia sighed. “Speaking of, would you be able to set me up with any lowbloods? I know you spend so much time with them.”  
“do youu realize that the reason i spend so muuch time with lowbloods is becauuse i kill them?” Amisia said through a strained smile.  
“I mean yeah. I was just thinking, maybe you could spare one of them? Like, for me? I’m sure they’d be grateful enough that they’d do whatever for you. They’re meant to do stuff for people after all.” Zebruh slurped some of his tea. Amisia tightened her grip on her teacup.  
“i suupose i couuld keep a lookout for cuute lowbloods.” She absolutely wouldn’t.  
“Great. Hey, also, ♡are you doing anything later?♡ There’s this great lowblood singer performing at this club I know. You could tag along if you want. ♠Not that I expect you to get the message of the music or anything.♠” She couldn’t think of anything that would disgust her more than going anywhere with Zebruh.  
“actuually, i’m expecting some paints later. so sorry.” Amisia’s voice was just dripping with sarcasm.  
“Could I stay and watch you paint? ♡I just love your work.♡” He had never actually seen her work.  
“i don’t think so.” Amisia pulled out the axe she had conveniently located next to her chair. “if youu want, however, i couuld include youu in my pictuure.”  
“♡That’d be sweet of you.♡ By the way, what color of paint are you getting?” Zebruh didn’t notice the axe. He was too caught up with the cookies. They were really good.  
“indigo! i’m so excited, i’ve never had bluue paint to work with before” Amisia raised the axe above her head before bringing it down and splattering her new paint all over her studio and her cookies. She was annoyed, as she really liked those cookies, but she knew casualties were a natural part of being an artist. At least nothing more important than the cookies was harmed.


End file.
